Tiempos felices
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: A veces, el amor no basta... pero, ¿a veces sí? GaaIno. AU. Trishoot.
1. Inevitable

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Tiempos felices**

**1**

**Inevitable**

* * *

Gaara sudó frío, tensándose ligeramente sobre su lugar.

Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo, pero lo ignoró olímpicamente, sólo limitándose a mirar hacia el frente, sin ninguna clase de expresión en su adusto rostro.

— ¿Señor Sabaku?— de inmediato giró el rostro, enfocando sus vacías pupilas color aguamarina en la joven que estaba frente a él.

— ¿Sí?

—El doctor lo espera en su despacho.

Asintió, indiferente, descruzando los fuertes brazos para ponerse de pie. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida.

¿Cómo era que había llegado hasta ése lugar?

¿Cómo era que _habían _llegado a esos extremos?

Quería convencerse a sí mismo de que ignoraba la respuesta, pero sabía perfectamente cuándo fue que _todo_ había comenzado. Cuando fue que _todo _había cambiado.

— ¡Oh, Gaara! Es bueno volver a verte…

Sólo alzó la vista por una milésima de segundo, observando sin demasiada atención al hombre de traje elegante y cabello gris que se había puesto de pie para recibirlo. Y, bajando la mirada de nuevo, se encontró con la silla frente a aquel hombre, corriéndola con una mano para sentarse en ella.

—Hola, Kakashi— contestó, indiferente.

Hatake Kakashi frunció levemente los labios, chasqueando la lengua después para deshacerse de aquel gesto y sentarse frente a su nuevo cliente, quien se mantenía con la mirada baja.

Y suspiró.

Para Kakashi, era más que claro el motivo que había llevado a Gaara hasta su despacho ese día.

—Bueno…— suspiró— No quiero andarme con rodeos, así que…

—Por favor— asintió el pelirrojo, clavando la inexpresiva mirada en alguna parte del escritorio del peligrís, quien volvió a chasquear la lengua ante esa pequeña e innecesaria intromisión.

—En fin. No te preocupes; un divorcio siempre es tormentoso.

Gaara abrió mucho los ojos, alzando la mirada al instante, pues Kakashi había dicho la palabra que tanto había estado evitando, aquella que comenzaba con la letra "D".

¿Acaso era tan evidente su frustración?

Tembló ligeramente al pensar que así era.

Frente a él, Kakashi comenzó a revolver algunos documentos.

—Así que… se casaron por bienes mancomunados…— musitó el abogado, mordiéndose levemente la punta de la lengua mientras leía— Tres años de matrimonio, y decidieron divorciarse de común acuerdo, ¿verdad?— él sólo asintió lacónicamente como respuesta; Kakashi lanzó un suspiro cansado— Siendo así… eso simplifica mucho las cosas; sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que no hay niños de por medio…

La mandíbula de Gaara se tensó.

Si tan sólo… un niño, sin duda, habría hecho que las cosas fueran muy diferentes. Su esposa -o casi ex- había insistido por tres largos años, pero fue él quien tuvo siempre la decisión final. Pero era estúpido pensar en aquello ahora; después de todo, bien sabía que ese no era el motivo principal de su divorcio. No el único, al menos.

Kakashi comenzó a explicar los pormenores de aquel fatídico asunto, pero Gaara ya no estaba oyéndolo. Su mente había comenzado a divagar cuando vio una fotografía que su abogado tenía sobre el escritorio; una en la cual se encontraba con su familia, esposa y tres hijos, todos sonriendo. Gaara reconoció de inmediato los perlados ojos de la esposa de Kakashi, pues Hinata Hatake fue la única amiga que había tenido durante sus días de instituto; la única chica en su vida hasta que llegó _ella._

Aún recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que la había visto.

_Cosas del destino, _le había dicho su hermana tiempo después, y aún estaba intentando convencerse de lo mismo.

Si le preguntaran, Gaara podría describir a la perfección ése día; el sol brillando en lo alto, los cardenales que cantaban escondidos entre las flores de cerezo; la ropa que vestía; la canción que tarareaba mientras caminaba hacia la florería… Había sido una jornada muy atípica en su vida, puesto que, por primera vez en sus 16 años de existencia, se dirigía a comprar un regalo para una chica que no era de su familia; y no para una chica cualquiera, sino para la chica con la que tendría la primera cita de su vida.

Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de su hermano mayor quien, cuando cumplió los 16 años, había insistido hasta el cansancio que comenzara a salir con jovencitas de su edad, pues juraba -y perjuraba- que estaba comenzando a dudar seriamente acerca de sus preferencias sexuales.

Completamente abochornado y rabioso, decidió hacerle caso por primera vez, e invitó a Matsuri, una chica del curso inferior a la cual ayudaba en la clase de inglés, a tomar un helado.

Ese día, Gaara se habría presentado sin más, pero Temari, su hermana mayor, había insistido en que no podía llegar con las manos vacías al evento más 'importante' de su joven vida, y fue así como le dio la dirección de una florería que había visitado tiempo atrás para comprar flores a la tumba de su madre. Él no protestó, e incluso, aquella idea no le había parecido tan mala.

Recordaba que había tomado el autobús 206 y bajado en el paraje Yamanote. Recordaba haber contado los pasos que había caminado antes de toparse con la enorme florería que Temari había mencionado. Ciento treinta y seis, en total. Recordaba el suave tintineo de la campanilla de la entrada al abrir la puerta; el aroma a almizcle y jazmines en el aire; la frescura que se respiraba en el interior… pero, lo que más recordaba era a la bella joven que estaba tras el mostrador, brindándole la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Ella era la joven más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

—_Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?_— le había preguntado con suavidad, abriendo muchos sus enormes ojos azules para observarlo.

Esa fue la primera vez que se había quedado sin aliento por algo tan simple como un gesto.

Él la conocía. Conocía a Ino Yamanaka, pues ambos asistían al mismo instituto, sólo que ella, una niña alegre, divertida y muy popular, nunca había registrado su existencia. Y no la culpaba, pues desde que tenía uso de razón había destacado por su habilidad de ser 'invisible' para los demás.

Hasta ese momento sabía que ella le gustaba, pero al verla sonreír de esa manera, y por su causa, le habían hecho aceptar lo inevitable: estaba tonta y ridículamente enamorado de ella.

—_Oye, ¿estás bien?_

En ese instante no había tenido un espejo a mano, pero aún hoy podía jurar que su rostro se había puesto tan rojo como su cabello al notar la forma curiosa en que Ino lo miraba por primera vez.

—_Eh…yo… Mmm… s-sí, e-estoy bien…_— fue lo único que pudo articular, rogando al cielo que la timidez no lo matara en ese instante. Y ella volvió a sonreírle, acelerando mucho su corazón con ese gesto.

—_Que bien… ¿necesitas algo?_

— _¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, claro…_— había contestado con nerviosismo, pues nunca se había imaginado en una situación semejante, hablándole a quien era su amor platónico desde el jardín de niños. Y quiso decir algo inteligente, algo interesante que conllevara a una conversación con ella; quería sorprenderla con sus conocimientos sobre cactus, sobre videojuegos o egiptología; lo que fuera con tal de prolongar aquel momento único de su adolescencia, pero, contra todos sus deseos, sólo añadió: — _Quiero flores, por favor._

Y recordaba como ella había reído, claramente, por lo obvio de aquella tonta frase.

—_Por supuesto. ¿De qué clase?_

— _¿Bo…nitas?_— nunca antes -ni después- había tenido tantas ganas de darse un golpe a sí mismo como en ese momento. Sin embargo, distando de lo que creyó, ella no lo miró con mala cara, y rió con aquella musical risilla que se grabaría para siempre en su memoria. De aquella manera que había llegado a amar tanto con los años… Luego, todo fue mucho más sencillo; sobre todo, cuando ella, muy pacientemente, se había ofrecido a enseñarle todos los tipos de flores que existían.

De más está decir que nunca llegó a su cita con Matsuri.

— ¿Gaara?

La tranquila voz de Kakashi lo llevó de regreso a la realidad, provocando que pestañeara repetidas veces para luego volver a enfocar la mirada en el hombre frente a él.

—Disculpa, ¿podrías repetir lo último?— musitó con completa tranquilad, cruzando la piernas delante de su cuerpo mientras adquiría una posición de solemne concentración. Kakashi lanzó un pequeño resoplido, despeinándose los alborotados cabellos grises con una mano.

—Dije que, en estos casos, antes de iniciar los trámites de divorcio, es obligatorio que tú y tu esposa asistan a una sesión de mediación con un juez.

Gaara frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Mediación?— indagó— ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

Kakashi suspiró.

—Es sólo el procedimiento de rutina. Un juez los cita, ustedes se presentan. El juez intentará por todos los medios disuadirlos del divorcio; aconsejará terapias de pareja, pedirá que reflexionen al respecto y les dará una larga charla acerca de la santidad del matrimonio. Si, al terminar la sesión, tanto tú como tu esposa siguen firmes con la idea de la separación, se procederá legalmente.

Gaara bajó la mirada, dubitativo.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podrían… quizá no todo estaba perdido aún.

El abogado se percató de inmediato de la turbación de su joven cliente.

—No debes preocuparte por eso. Los jueces harán todo lo posible por evitar el divorcio, ya sabes como son de conservadores respecto a eso, pero mientras ustedes se mantengan firmes, no tendremos mayor problema. Te lo garantizo.

Él asintió, aún cabizbajo.

¿En verdad quería que las cosas fueran así de simples? Claro que no, pero no había vuelta atrás, pese a que estuviera desgarrándose de dolor por dentro.

Continuar con aquello era lo mejor; no por él, sino por _ella, _la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida, y la única a la que jamás podría hacer feliz.

—Podemos evitarte la mediación si lo deseas— explayó el profesional— Claro que eso pondría ciertas trabas legales al asunto, pero, si lo prefieres así…

—Está bien— musitó con voz suave, alzando la mirada hacia el abogado— Arregla la mediación y llámame cuando tengas todo listo.

El hombre asintió en silencio, usando su mejor faceta profesional para no mezclar su vida personal con aquel asunto.

—Sí eso es lo que deseas…

—Sí.

—De acuerdo.

Extendió una mano y Gaara la estrechó. No obstante, cuando iba a retirarla, Kakashi lo retuvo.

—Escucha… el divorcio es un paso definitivo, Gaara. Ino y tú deben estar completamente seguros de que eso es lo que quieren— suspiró— Tal vez, si ustedes hablan al…— Gaara lo silenció con un ademán.

—Sabes que la amo. Pero a veces, el amor no es suficiente.

—Pero a veces sí.

El joven meditó unos segundos, luego observó el reloj del despacho.

—Se hace tarde y tengo una clase— argumentó. Kakashi soltó su mano.

—Bien. No te retrasaré más, entonces— él asintió.

—Saluda a Hinata y a los niños de mi parte.

—Lo haré.

Gaara iba a salir del despacho, pero se detuvo bajo el umbral. Miró de soslayo a su abogado por un efímero segundo, pero de inmediato volteó el rostro, siguiendo con su camino.

Amaba a su esposa. Y la amaba tanto que ya no quería dañarla. Y si para que ella fuera feliz debía alejarse, lo haría sin titubear.

—Gaara— Volteó hacia Kakashi, quien había salido tras él, enfrentándolo— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

El pelirrojo dudó un segundo, bajando la cabeza con aires pensativos. Finalmente, volvió a alzar la mirada, sonriendo con tristeza.

—Es inevitable— sentenció.

* * *

**Fin capítulo 1.**

**Qué les pareció? Esta historia será un TriShoot, pero me gustaría conocer sus opiniones antes de terminarlo definitivamente.**

**Creen que ese matrimonio se podría salvar?**

**Espero sus review!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Besos,**

**H.S.**


	2. Palabras vacías

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Tiempos felices**

**2**

**Palabras vacías**

**.**

* * *

Inspiró profundamente, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones mientras oía -o al menos fingía hacerlo- al hombre que estaba a su lado.

— ¿Ino? ¿Oíste lo que acabo de decirte?— ella se sobresaltó ligeramente, enfocando la mirada rápidamente en su acompañante.

—Lo siento, ¿podrías repetirlo?

El joven abogado frunció los labios con desaprobación, pero acabó cediendo tras un largo resoplido.

—Nos tocó la juez Senju— dijo, revolviendo los papeles de su maletín— Eso es bueno. Nadie ha aprobado más trámites de divorcio que ella, así que no creo que tengamos inconvenientes.

Ino parpadeó, casi con incredulidad.

¿Así de fácil? ¿Eso sería todo? Tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento, no estaba justificado.

— ¿Y eso será todo?

El joven volvió a resoplar.

—Casi. Lo más difícil siempre es agilizar los papeles definitivos. Con suerte, y muchos contactos, podremos conseguirlos en un mes. Y eso es decir mucho.

—Un mes…— murmuró, perdiendo la mirada en algún punto de aquella solitaria sala de espera.

—Todo saldrá bien— giró la cabeza al sentir una cálida mano sobre la suya, y alzó la barbilla, enfrentando los penetrantes ojos color ónix de su abogado— En poco tiempo, esto no será más que un mal recuerdo.

Ella siguió contemplándolo con atención.

Un mal recuerdo… ¿Sólo a ese se reducirían más de seis años de amor? Porque si algo hubo en su matrimonio fue, sin duda, eso: amor.

Aún recordaba perfectamente el día en que _él _había llegado a su vida.

Recordaba la mañana soleada, el aroma a café que siempre reinaba en su casa.

Recordaba lo enfermo que estaba su padre, por lo que, pese a que aquel era su día libre, tuvo que hacerse cargo del negocio familiar. Recordaba haber abordado el autobús 302 y bajado en el paraje Yamanote. Incluso, recordaba haber contado los pasos que tuvo que dar antes de llegar a la florería. Ciento treinta y siete, en total.

Recordaba haber estado sola toda la mañana; que nadie había entrado a la tienda ése día. Nadie, hasta que él apareció.

El tintineo de la campanilla de la entrada aún resonaba en su memoria.

—_Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?_— le había dicho al extraño joven de cabello rojo y apagados ojos verdes que había entrado en su tienda.

Él no lo sabía, pero era su primer cliente del día.

— ¿Ino? ¿Estás bien?— la serena voz de su compañerota regresó a la realidad.

Inspiró profundamente y forzó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Necesito ir al baño, ¿me disculpas?— él asintió en silencio, volviendo a revisar sus papeles casi de inmediato.

Ino caminó por uno de los corredores, con aires distraídos. Llegándose hasta los baños del juzgado, abrió el grifo y dejo que el agua corriera mientras contemplaba su reflejo.

Nada había cambiado. Aún era muy joven; su cabello seguía siendo largo y rubio, sus ojos celestes, y su cuerpo también era el mismo, con un poco más de curvas, claro, pero no había mayor diferencia.

Comenzó a preguntarse… si no era ella, ¿qué fue lo que había cambiado entonces?

¿Tal vez él? No. Él siempre fue el mismo; y quizá ése fue su mayor problema.

Suspiró, quitándose los anillos para meter las manos bajo el agua.

Sorpresa, aún conservaba el que él le había dado aquel día de septiembre, tres años atrás.

—_Necesito que me ayudes con esos cactus, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?_

Ella le había sonreído como respuesta, sujetando uno de sus cuencos.

—_Escarba la tierra, por favor._

Y así lo había hecho, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida el encontrar el pequeño y brillante anillo escondido en la tierra.

—_Ino, sé que no es mucho lo que tengo que ofrecerte, pero yo te amo, y si me dejas, quiero intentar hacerte la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra… ¿quieres ser mi esposa?_

Nunca se había sentido tan plena, tan completa como en ése momento. Y nunca volvió a experimentar nada parecido.

Intentar… esa era la palabra justa.

Tal vez, Gaara no lo intentó lo suficiente. Tal vez, fue ella quien no intentó que las cosas mejoraran. Tal vez, nunca debió intentar obligarlo a darle aquello que ella más anhelaba. Si él le bastaba para ser feliz, y ella a él, ¿por qué no pudo conformarse con aquello?

Porque no. Porque no había cosa que deseara con tanto fervor como aquello. Porque no quería sentirse vacía por el resto de su vida. Porque, aunque lo amara con locura, amaba más el sueño de formar una familia verdadera. Una como siempre quiso tener, y cómo sabía que él no había tenido.

Diferencias _irreconciliables, _como había oído decir a su abogado.

Finalmente, se secó las manos y volvió a colocarse los anillos, excepto aquel que la unía a quien ya no era suyo.

Salió por el mismo corredor por el que había llegado, y caminó lentamente hacia la banca que ocupaba su abogado, quien le sonrió tenuemente al verla regresar a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien?— él reiteró su pregunta, volviendo a tomar sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas. Ella contempló el gesto y luego alzó la mirada, sonriendo genuinamente a aquel hombre que conocía desde hacia tanto tiempo. Él dejó de lado sus papeles para evocarse sólo en ella, cosa que Ino le agradeció apretando su mano.

—Sasuke Uchiha…

Ambos se separaron casi de inmediato cuando aquel hombre de cabello gris se acercó a ellos.

—Hatake Kakashi…— contestó el moreno en el mismo tono parsimonioso, sosteniéndole la mirada al mayor, quien, casi de inmediato, se giró hacia ella.

—Ino.

—Kakashi— se saludaron con sus respectivas inclinaciones de cabeza, pero el abogado de inmediato volvió a girarse hacia el joven Uchiha.

—Vaya, en verdad no esperaba encontrarte aquí, Sasuke— comentó, sin malicia alguna— Creí que tú sólo llevaba los asuntos legales de tu padre.

El moreno alzó la barbilla, arrogante.

—Y no te equivocas. Pero mi título me permite encargarme de cosas como éstas también.

—No lo dudo— contestó el mayor, sonriendo—; aun así, un Uchiha jamás da puntada sin hilo— Y sin más se alejó, reuniéndose con la recepcionista para, al parecer, consultarle algo.

Ino miró a Sasuke, pero éste no le devolvió la mirada.

—Sasuke— musitó— No quiero quitarte tu tiempo— dijo con toda sinceridad— De seguro tienes asuntos más importantes que atender y…— el abogado la silenció con un gesto, apresando otra de sus manos entre las suyas, con extrema delicadeza.

—Te dije que iba a ayudarte a superar esto, y pienso cumplir con mi palabra.

Ella asintió, observándolo directamente a los ojos, pero su mirada de inmediato se enfocó en el joven que estaba detrás de su abogado, observándola fijamente.

—_Gaara… lo que tú no puedas darme, es porque yo no lo necesito. Te amo, y te amaré por el resto de mis días. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar cosa semejante?! ¡Por supuesto que me casaré contigo!_

Sin quererlo, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Gaara sólo la contemplaba fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación, sin hacer o decir nada.

Las rodillas de Ino temblaron, pero ella luchó por mantenerse firme, por más difícil que eso le pareciera.

Ahí estaba, al otro lado de la habitación, el hombre que tiempo atrás había amado, observándola desde la distancia, como si fueran dos simples desconocidos, coincidiendo en un mismo lugar por pura casualidad.

— _¡Tú eres el que no entiende! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! ¡Sólo te pido eso, nada más me falta para ser completamente feliz! Por favor, ¡no me lo niegues!_

—_Dijiste que lo que yo no podía darte, no lo necesitabas._

— _¡Entonces mentí!_

— _¡Entonces yo también mentí, porque ya no resisto esto!_

Cerró los ojos, y una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla.

Todo se veía tan distante ahora… tan lejano, pero no por eso menos doloroso.

No tenía sentido llorar, después de todo, ¿qué podría quedar para ellos debajo de las cenizas de lo que fue su matrimonio?

Secó sus ojos, alzando el mentón sin vacilación. Gaara seguía observándola, sin mostrar ninguna alteración en su rostro inexpresivo.

Odiaba eso. Siempre lo había hecho.

— Ino Yamanaka y Sabaku no Gaara.

Ambos se sobresaltaron ligeramente al oír sus respectivos nombres de boca de la recepcionista.

—Es hora, Ino— le dijo Sasuke, dándole espacio para que se pusiera de pie.

—Gaara— Hatake Kakashi hizo lo propio con su cliente, indicándole el camino con una mano.

Ino entró primera en el despacho de la jueza, en donde la mujer ya estaba esperándolos, sentada detrás de una enorme mesa de caoba.

—Siéntese, por favor, señora Sabaku— ella obedeció, y de inmediato, Sasuke se sentó a su lado, susurrándole al oído.

—No digas nada, sólo deja que la jueza hable y da tu opinión sólo si ella te lo pide— Ino asintió, alzando la mirada y notando que, probablemente, el abogado de Gaara estaba diciéndole esas mismas palabras en ése preciso momento.

—Bien, todos hemos sido convocados hoy para le mediación del caso Yamanaka-Sabaku no— comenzó la jueza, entrelazando los dedos debajo del mentón— Abogados, ¿no hay reconciliación posible?

Su pregunta quedó en el aire por varios segundos.

Kakashi miró a Gaara, y él miró a Ino. Sasuke miró a Ino también. Ella bajó la mirada.

—_Dijiste que me amarías por siempre. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

—_Y tú dijiste que intentarías hacerme feliz; te hago la misma pregunta._

—_Pues parece que no lo logré._

—_Entonces yo tampoco logré cumplir mi parte del trato._

—_Aun así, te amo._

—_Pero no lo suficiente._

Ino levantó la vista, mirando directamente a los ojos de Gaara.

Sí, lo amaba, y estaba segura de que él la amaba también.

Entonces, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan doloroso? ¿Por qué no simplemente podían amarse como cuando eran adolescentes, sin que nada ni nadie más importara?

Ino sabía que ése sentimiento jamás saldría de su pecho, pero a veces, amar no bastaba. A veces, amar hacia daño; era nocivo, cruel.

No había _peros _ni _tal vez_ para ellos. Lo amaba, pero su amor no era suficiente.

Se acercó a Sasuke, susurrando en su oído. Gaara también lo hizo con Kakashi.

—No la hay, su señoría— dijo al fin el moreno.

—Por parte de mi representado tampoco, señoría— añadió Hatake.

La jueza asintió en consecuencia.

—Entiendo. La primera sesión para definir los términos y condiciones de la separación será el lunes a las 10:30. Se acabó la sesión.

Ino suspiró, sintiéndose confusa de pronto. Sólo fue capaz de sentir la mano de Sasuke tomándola por el brazo, ayudándola a caminar hacia la salida.

—Ya terminó— le dijo su abogado. Ella asintió, casi hiperventilando.

—Necesito aire— dijo mientras tomaba asiento y se abanicaba con una mano— ¿Podrías traerme agua?— él asintió, perdiéndose por una de las puertas laterales.

Ino respiró agitadamente, hasta que una botella de agua mineral se posó frente a su rostro.

—Aún sigues mareándote frente a una situación tensa. Eres en verdad predecible.

Gaara se había sentado a su lado, mirando hacia el frente mientras tendía la botella de agua hacia ella. Su esposa -¿o ahora ex?- aceptó el agua, bebiendo ansiosamente antes de hablar.

—Y tú sigues anticipándote a cada cosa que hago. También eres predecible.

Él sonrió de lado, emitiendo un pequeño silbido. Luego de eso, los dos se quedaron callados durante varios minutos, sólo uno al lado del otro, viendo ir y venir a los distintos empleados del juzgado.

—Y… ¿eso es todo?

Ino lo miró de reojo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Gaara frunció el ceño.

— ¿Esto acabará así, sin más?

Volvió a encogerse de hombros y suspiró.

—Supongo… que los _tiempos felices_ terminaron.

Él chasqueó la lengua contemplando el suelo de parqué.

—Aún te amo— dijo de pronto, manteniendo siempre la vista al frente.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, sin girarse hacia él.

—Yo también. Pero a veces, el amor no basta para que dos personas sean felices…

—Pero a veces sí.

Ella no argumentó nada, y el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos por un momento.

—Digas lo que digas, siempre seguiré amándote.

Aún sin mirarla, poco a poco extendió su mano sobre la banca, buscando la de ella. Cuando la halló, la apretó con fuerza, esperando que ella repeliera el gesto, pero no lo hizo.

Entrelazaron sus dedos y siguieron mirando hacia el vacío. Sin necesidad de hacer o decir nada. Sin necesidad de palabras vacías.

Se amaban, todo se reducía a eso.

¿O no?

* * *

**Capítulo 2 terminado.**

**Sólo falta el epílogo.**

**Bien, sé que quedan muchas dudas, y que la historia solo da ideas vagas del verdadero conflicto, pero, esa era la intención; creo que no era esencialmente necesario explicar mucho más.**

**Solo haré UNA aclaración: Gaara NO es estéril, simplemente es de esas personas que no quieren ni se sienten capaces de criar hijos.**

**En fin, gracias por leer!**

**H.S.**


	3. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**_Para Ellie._**

* * *

**.**

**Tiempos felices**

**Epílogo**

**.**

* * *

— ¡Shin, no!— gruñó el hombre pelirrojo.

El niño rubio dejó de tocar las flores de aquella sospechosa planta, limpiándose las manos en la ropa.

—A ver, ven— Gaara sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió sus diminutas manos— No queremos que tu mamá se enfade, ¿no?— el niño sonrió— Eso sería catastrófico.

Al lado de Gaara, Kankurō lanzó una sonora carcajada mientras se sostenía el estómago.

— ¡Vaya, hermanito!— exclamó, palmeando la espalda de Gaara— Que bien se te da eso de cuidar niños…— su hermano le dirigió una mirada de reojo, volviendo la atención de inmediato hacia el pequeño de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que corría de un lado a otro— Y pensar que tú y Temari quieren que también me consiga uno de 'esos'— ironizó, señalando al pequeño Shin con el mentón. Gaara frunció él ceño.

—No hables de él como si fuera un perro— lo reprendió severamente— Recuerda que eres su tío y debes dar el ej…

—Sí, sí, ya entendí— lo interrumpió— ¡Oye, monstruo! ¡Ven aquí!— el niño se detuvo, acercándose a su tío— Que tal si dejas de recoger basura y te quedas quieto, y el tío Kankurō te da ésta reluciente moneda…— los ojos del pequeño centellaron de emoción al ver la brillante moneda que su tío le ofrecía— ¿Qué me dices? ¿Hacemos un trato?— él asintió, sin despegar los ojos del objeto metálico en ningún momento— Bien, amiguito. Ve a correr por ahí— le dio la moneda y el pequeño comenzó a retozar alegremente por todo el parque, corriendo hacia el arenero para sentarse en silencio mientras seguía contemplando su flamante moneda— Creo que criar _mascotas humanas_ no es tan difícil— el mayor de los hermanos sonrió, desencajando mucho más a Gaara.

— ¡Kankurō!

— ¡¿Qué?! De acuerdo, ya cierro la boca.

Gaara negó en silencio, regresando la vista hacia el libro que sostenía sobre su regazo, alzando la cabeza de tanto en tanto para vigilar al niño.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos ponerle una correa al pequeñín?— preguntó Kankurō, curioso. Su hermano rodó los ojos.

—Eres un imbécil.

— ¡Oye! Yo sólo busco soluciones, señor amargado— exclamó.

—Ajá— Gaara volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su lectura y pretendió ignorar a su acompañante. El otro desvió la vista hacia la calle, guardando silencio un momento antes de volver a hablar:

—Tengo que regresar a la oficina. Los veo en casa de Temari y Sai esta noche.

Asintió con la cabeza, sin molestarse en alzar la mirada nuevamente. De pronto, una pequeña gota mojó la página de su libro; y solo entonces Gaara levantó la cabeza, observando como los pequeños copos de nieve caían lentamente, comenzando a cubrir todo a su paso.

—_ ¡Adoro la nieve! ¿Tú no?_

—_Creo que prefiero los climas cálidos._

Sonrió de lado casi sin poder evitarlo.

Eran tan diferentes…

Suspiró y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el arenero, comprobando que Shin estuviera seguro. Mantuvo la vista fija en él durante varios minutos. Su cabello rubio brillaba como oro bajo un tenue rayo de sol, y su pálida piel lucía casi tan blanca como la nieve, al igual que la suya.

Tan abstraído estaba contemplando al niño que no se percató de la persona que se había acercado a él por la espalda.

— ¿Gaara?

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse, pero de inmediato se le paralizó el corazón al reconocer _su_ voz. Giró muy lentamente la cabeza, encontrándose con un brillante par de ojos celestes mirándolo.

—Ino…

Dejó el libro a un lado y se puso de pie, sin dejar de observarla. Lucía igual que aquella vez… tan serena, tan frágil… tan hermosa… como si su belleza no hubiera sufrido transformación alguna después de 5 largos años. Su largo y brillante cabello rubio seguía peinado de la misma y su mirada azulina parecía centellar.

Su primer impulso después de la sorpresa inicial fue acortar la distancia y abrazarla, pero se contuvo.

— ¿Cómo estás?— no hubiera querido decir eso, pero fue lo único que salió de su garganta.

Ino le sonrió, y Gaara se permitió perderse en aquel simple y hermoso gesto. Su sonrisa era clara, tan hermosa como la recordaba; como lo había sido siempre.

—Bien, yo…no sabía que vivías en la ciudad.

Él parpadeó varias veces antes de contestar.

—Me mudé hace poco. Con mi familia…

—Ah… ¿y cómo estás tú?

—Bien también…— respondió casi automáticamente; después de eso, un incómodo silencio se prolongó entre ambos, hasta que Gaara volvió a hablar, algo indeciso— Es… Es extraño volver a encontrarnos aquí, ¿no crees?

Ella alzó la cabeza y observó a su alrededor, abriendo los ojos con verdadera sorpresa.

Y rió. Rió con esa risa que Gaara creyó que sólo había existido en sus sueños.

—No lo había notado…— dijo Ino, risueña— Sí; sí es algo extraño encontrarnos en el mismo lugar donde fue nuestra primera cita...

Otro silencio incómodo.

Él volvió a mirarla fijamente, y sus aburridos ojos verdes se llenaron de emociones. Sintió el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, tal y como había sucedido aquel día. No podía evitarlo. Aún seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo que había pasado; por no haber mirado a Ino a los ojos y haberle dicho a tiempo cuanto la admiraba, cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto la amaba… Sentimientos contradictorios bullían en su interior.

Volvió a mirarla fijamente. Quería decírselo; decirle todo y quitárselo del pecho. Quería creer que el tiempo podía curarlo todo y que sus errores podían ser perdonados.

Quería creer, aunque solo fuera por un momento, que nada había cambiado.

Tenía miles de cosas que decirle, pero Ino fue más rápida:

—Bueno, fue lindo volver a verte…— le sonrió por última vez; ya no con aquel amor incondicional que le demostraba años atrás; más bien, le sonrió como si fuera alguien más, un viejo amigo al cual se encontraba casualmente en la calle.

Eso bastó para que el peso sobre sus hombros aumentara.

Ino volteó y comenzó a alejarse ante la atenta mirada de Gaara. Él sólo la contempló, incapaz de hacer o decir cualquier cosa, cuando de pronto, una oleada de valentía lo invadió. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. No de nuevo. Deseaba besarla una vez mas, rodearla con sus brazos y esa vez jamás dejarla marchar…

Se adelantó para alcanzarla, pero cuando estuvo apunto de lograrlo sintió como si algo se quebrara en su interior… un niño se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de Ino; un pequeño, con sus mismos ojos azules, su mismo cabello. Y junto al pequeño estaba un hombre joven, de porte elegante y ligeramente desdeñoso, esperando por ella con otro pequeño en brazos.

Gaara dejó de respirar. Nuevamente, un sinfín de sentimientos lo invadieron; tristeza, reproche, enojo, y una inmensa agonía lo asfixiaba… Sin embargo, Ino volteó una última vez hacia él, sosteniendo al niño con sus mismos ojos en brazos, para despedirse con gesto; un simple ademán, pero él ya no estaba prestándole atención a ella, pues el hombre que la acompañaba posó sus profundos ojos negros sobre su persona, y Gaara le sostuvo la mirada. Lo recordaba; ¿cómo no hacerlo? Sabía que él también lo había reconocido, lo supo por su gesto cargado de superioridad y triunfo. Y, por un segundo, intercambiaron miradas desafiantes, hasta que Gaara desvió el rostro, compungido.

Lo entendía todo.

Ella volvió a acercarse, con el niño en brazos y una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

—Éste es mi hijo mayor, Itachi— dijo. Gaara sólo la contempló como si nada de eso fuera real— Y ellos son Sasuke, mi esposo, y nuestro hijo pequeño, Inoichi.

—Ah…

El mundo se derrumbó a sus pies. ¿Qué podría decirle ahora?

Había imaginado ese momento durante años, imaginando un millón de posibles escenarios, pero ninguno parecido a ése.

¿Acaso era tan grande su soberbia que jamás le hubiera permitido imaginar que Ino reharía su vida? Tal vez así era.

—Ho-Hola— musitó débilmente, con una voz que no era la suya. El hijo de Ino lo contempló con el pequeño ceño ligeramente fruncido, al igual que su padre.

Gaara nunca había sido un cobarde, pero tenía lo único que deseaba en ese momento era salir corriendo de aquella escena. Desaparecer y seguir siendo sólo un mal recuerdo en la memoria de aquella mujer que tanto lo había amado. Una oleada de alivio lo invadió cuando sintió algo vibrando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Le hizo una seña a Ino y atendió su teléfono.

— ¿Diga? Ah, claro. Estamos en el parque. Iremos enseguida; no te preocupes… sí, también yo. Adiós.

Tras cortar esa llamada, la realidad volvió a golpearlo. Aun así, pretendió que Ino y su familia no estaban allí y se giró hacia el arenero.

— ¡Shin! ¡Tu madre quiere que regresemos!— gritó. El pequeño se puso en pie y corrió hacia él de inmediato, escondiéndose detrás de sus piernas para observar a los desconocidos.

Gaara alzó la mirada una vez más y encontró a Ino mirándolo a él y a Shin, dichosa, hasta que se oyó un ligero sollozo infantil.

—Ino— gruñó Sasuke Uchiha, moviendo al bebé de cabello oscuro que sostenía entre sus brazos para calmar su llanto. Ella lo miró y asintió.

—Debemos regresar a casa— le dijo antes de caminar hacia su familia, dejar a su hijo mayor en el suelo y volver a caminar hacia Gaara, abrazándolo con fuerza— Me alegro de que hayas podido rehacer tu vida— le dijo, antes de romper el abrazo y echarle una rápida mirada a su propia familia— Así como yo hice con la mía…

Gaara asintió, más confundido que satisfecho.

—_ ¿Sabes qué? Me gustaría tener muchos hijos…_

_— ¿Por qué? Sabes lo que pienso al respecto, Ino._

_—Pero sabes que adoro a los niños…; además, así podríamos tener una verdadera familia… ¿no lo crees?_

_—No los necesitamos… yo soy feliz teniéndote solo a ti._

_—Pero algún día querrás tenerlos…es decir, ¿no te da miedo sentirte solo?_

_—No mientras tú estés conmigo. _

Por un segundo se perdió en un recuerdo lejano. En aquellos tiempos felices que tan distantes veía ahora.

— Tío Gaara, ¿estás bien?— La suave voz de Shin lo regresó bruscamente a la realidad— ¿Estás triste?

Gaara cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero ninguna lágrima caería de ellos. ¿De qué serviría llorar?

Miró a su pequeño sobrino y sonrió mientras le removía el cabello.

—Estoy bien, Shin.

—Pero te ves muy triste— insistió el niño.

Gaara volvió a sonreírle y tomó su pequeña mano con la suya.

— Pasará. No debes preocuparte… Ahora vamos a tu casa. Tus padres están esperándonos.

—Está bien. Cuando lleguemos, le diré a mamá que te prepare galletas de chocolate, así tu tristeza se irá más rápido— dijo, rodeándolo con sus pequeños brazos por la cintura.

Gaara sonrió.

Tal vez no había rehecho su vida, pues jamás había encontrado a otra mujer como Ino. Tal vez jamás fuera a tener una familia propia, pero le alcanzaba con el amor de su pequeño sobrino y sus hermanos.

Tal vez los tiempos felices jamás regresarían, pero eso no era importante, porque, aunque él no fuera parte, Ino al fin tenía lo que siempre había querido.

Ya nada más importaba.

**.**

* * *

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Un tanto pesimista para mi gusto, y t****al vez de un mensaje poco esperanzador para algunos** pero fue así como me lo imaginé.

**Espero sus review!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Besos,**

**H.S.**


End file.
